Kilmor
*''"The Truth Seeker"'' * "User: Are you an AI? ''Kilmor: Perhaps."'' '''Kilmor '''is one of the two current Co-Owners of the Imaginary Number Sector. He first appeared around Fall 2011, donating to the server in order to become a donor. Being an active player he racked up a good amount of points in order to become a Magician. Following his attainment of the Magician status he acquired various staves. Eventually he was exhalted to the rank of Co-Owner, to replace Gweeb. He had donated large sums of money to the server, and eventually started creating his own Magician Weapons. Since the MVM update he has been searching for ways to restore the plugins broken by the update. After the second wave of MVM updates he is now trying to reformat the entire addons section of iNS, presumably in an attempt to keep the server as stable as possible. One of his larger achievements was fixing a broken model manager addon allowing certain users to change their form at will. Beginnings Kilmor appeared on the Sector somewhat close to the beginning. After the events of the Battle of the Eights, Kilmor stumbled upon the Sector, alongside his sibling. Paying close attention to the servers events and actions he drew close to it, and was willing to donate later on. Later on, he approaches Dimented, who offers if he can be of any help to him, as he usually says to those who do. Kilmor confronts Dimented with the question of making a donation to the Sector. Dimented agrees and acknowledges his donation, resulting in him becoming a donor. He stayed relatively close to the Sector as time went by. 2012 After the events of the Clash before Christmas, Kilmor was partaking events in the sector alongside his sibling. Dimented was at a handful of requests at this point and he transforms into Super Dimented. The server fights against him in a dungeon-like scenario in which he is defeated (This later happens at a larger scale around April). Later on, Gweeb is on the verge of being demoted, during these events Kilmor is exalted to a Super Administrator state, resulting in more power and the protostage of his abilities. Gweeb on the other hand, not doing to well, confronts Dimented over his status. Dimented and Gweeb fight each other using 7 foot long katanas while on the top of the bridge near Offblast. As this is occuring, Kilmor initiates a weapon-scan system of the sector by inserting a modded Sapper into the Sector's core. He analyzes the amount of donations stored and uses the knowledge to later on donate. After Dimented knocks Gweeb off the bridge, he attempts to get back up, Kilmor walks in and asks what is going on. Dimented answers that Gweeb has been nothing but trouble, and banishes him from the Sector. Kilmor feels uneasy about this, and attempts to ask what occured. Several months later, the same thing occurs, only on a larger scale. Dimented de-powers himself, giving Gweeb leadership due to unknown reasons after kicking Kilmor for an unknown reason on the server. Kilmor gets back on the server, at this point not knowing what is going on. Eventually he learns that Dimented re-acquires the server from Gweeb unjustly, and places himself back on the throne of iNS. Gweeb, now riddled with anger, departs. Gweeb approaches Kilmor, and asks him to attempt to figure out why/how Dimented did what he did. Kilmor procedes to lie to Dimented by giving him a hunch that Gweeb was in it all for himself for iNS. Dimented not knowing what to even do anymore, exalts Kilmor to the power of Co-Owner. Later on Gweeb departs for a long time and returns later that season. By this point in time, Kilmor has grown to learn alot of what Dimented knows, especially concerning Magic. Dimented teaches Kilmor about Magic. AFter a certain amount of magical knowledge, Kilmor's protoability evolves and begins to manifest into its current state, known as Intel Boost, allowing him to maximize his intelligence for short periods of time in order to perform psychokinesis and other feats. The passive effect is the ability to synthesize Magician weapons for people and create new ones using the power of his mind. Late 2012 Kilmor, now being a powerful Co-Owner, attempts to deal with the breaking down of the Sector after his donation. The sector began getting unregistered and unallocated DoS attacks from an unknown source. The hosters of the Sector proclaim that they are attempting to stop it as soon as possible. Eventually, Dimented is active less, and Gweeb goes off to who-knows-where,resulting in Kilmor to be basically in charge of fixing and running iNS. He fixes the server and updates it regularly, until The Gaben shows up on the front doors of the Sector. Kilmor attempts to bar the beast from entering the Sector's gates, however the Gaben uses Earthquake, which takes away over half of Kilmor life bar. Kilmor tries to get back up, but his headbutted by the Gaben. The Gaben approaches the Core of the Sector, and reaches out for it. Kilmor manifests his Intel Boost, and propels himself forward using his psychokinesis. He smashes against the Gaben, but it deals no damage. Gaben yawns extremely loud. The frequency of the yawn waves clash against Kilmor's eardrums, Kilmor is instantly blacked out. By the time he wakes up, there was no trace of the Gaben. Kilmor gets up and sees the Core is powered down. He approaches it in order to restart it. Once it occurs, the Sector reboots. At reboot, the stash of magician weapons were instantly vaporized, and the existance of the mod was altered. Kilmor was now left with an unworking Sector. Eventually, over a month later, Kilmor was on the verge of fixing it all back to its original state, when the Gaben makes a second appearance. This time the sheer view and presence of the Gaben knocks him out. By the time Kilmor gets up, it was exactly like the last time. The sector was offline, he brings it back up, and once again the Gaben had destroyed all his work. He approaches Dim to inform him of the problem. Dimented isn't so sure what to do himself. Dimented states that the best person to do the job is Kilmor himself, but that he should take a break, and leave the server as an arena server for now. The Shattering After leaving the server in arena mode for a month Kilmor noticed the sector core was powering down. Having no choice Dimented shatters the sector into several different servers, each embodying an ideal of the sector. However, the Gaben notices this act and quickly freezes Dimented, Gweeb and Kilmor in Valve Time. After temporally normalizing they awake in a desolated sector and the core missing. As none of them have the ability to create a new core they part their separate ways, each vowing to find a way to continue the sector. 2013 Revival Attempt After traveling the dark-net for any trace of the core Kilmor stumbled upon an old containment field with a prototype sector core inside. Mistaking this core to be the original, Kilmor upgrades it using his Intel Boost, successfully starting it up. With the help of Digital Stan the core reaches a very high degree of dimensional fusion efficency. Kilmor noted that it fuses more efficently than before the shattering but passes it off as a result of it spending time in the dark-net... ☢ The Ion Scar ☢ As the core mistakenly thought to be the original sector core was a prototype it had a faulty safeguard system, this was never noticed as it had been used for short-term testing of the server. However, Kilmor had been using this core for over two weeks straight which began a dimensional collapse of the I҉̮̼͕͉̪̕ͅ shimmer space. Ranked highest on the list of catastrophic sector failures an I҉̮̼͕͉̪̕ͅ shimmer space collapse is the worst possible scenario, threatening to destroy all physical and temporal traces of the sector permanently. In order to stop this event Kilmor used the full extent of his Intel Boost to gain Dimented's knowledge for a short time. By borrowing Dimented's power Kilmor teleported the Ion Cannon Orbital Array into the core in order to detonate it. Using the last of his power Kilmor slipped himself into a coma in order to ride out the initial destruction of the core, and later, the hardships of the I҉̮̼͕͉̪̕ͅ shimmer space. The area left behind after this event is known as the ☢ Ion Scar ☢. 2014 After Kilmor's escape from the I҉̮̼͕͉̪̕ͅ shimmer space Gweeb contacted him and enlisted his new abilities in order to launch a new era of of iNS known as Alpha. Kilmor has been able to use the ability of Reality Realization to propel the server to a new technological apex such as a store, custom bosses and even new plugins. Only time will tell how far his abilities will continue to develop. Trivia *Kilmor originally had a avatar of a dragon of sorts. (or a lizard) *Kilmor's been known to create a vast number of artificial weapons *Kilmor rarely speaks using his voice but legend says that it has a lot of bass. *Kilmor talks to himself before Dimented shows up to startle him in the short story "Kilmor's Dillema".